


miscommunication

by dendryllio



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Aftercare, Anal Plug, Breeding, Coitus Interruptus, Come as Lube, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, breeding kink minus the pregnancy aspect, light though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendryllio/pseuds/dendryllio
Summary: “Woah, Spideybabe. Didn’t realize you were such a comeslut.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 299





	miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer one: i am not a comic person, i’m not really a superhero person either and i wouldn’t say i’m in the marvel fandom, i’m only writing this bc i like their dynamic, apologies if out of character or just incorrect
> 
> disclaimer two: i started this when i had writers block and finished it a few minutes ago when i was about to fall asleep (still am), unbeta’d, apologies if terrible  
>    
> [ shameless promo for my original novella ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003341)

It had become a regular occurrence by now, and Peter was used to it.

The lithe man ran the pads of his fingers over the pool of come on his abdomen, moaning unabashedly as he shoved his own release back into his stretched hole.

Images of his boyfriend coming inside him and just  _ continuing,  _ flashed behind his shut eyes and the hero imagined himself in that situation.

“Please, come inside me Daddy, please!” 

_ He would beg Wade, and his larger lover would tease him, make him wait, just keeping up that steady pace of slamming his cock up into Peter’s arse. _

_ “You’ll get my come when I give you my come,” Deadpool would say, palms holding the sides of his boyfriend’s thin waist and guiding him up and down, up and down, bouncing on his sizable girth. _

Out of his fantasy, Peter was upright on his knees, left hand stroking his rehardening cock and right behind him, three fingers working quickly in his arsehole. It wasn’t nearly enough, but he would have to make do. Every time Peter had brought up Wade coming inside him, his older boyfriend had shut it down, claiming it would be too messy or something or other. Spiderman was completely respectful of his lover not being into the same things as him, so he hadn’t pushed it further, but boy did he imagine it.

_ Wade’s hips stuttered as he finished inside Peter, the smaller man nearly screaming in pleasure as he finished again, orgasms so close together that the pleasure was nearing pain. _

“Fuckfuckfuck! Wade  _ please, _ your come feels so good, so deep in me Icanfeelyoufillingmeup,” Peter cried, falling forward onto his mattress, back arches and flushed chest pressed against the pillow as he came hard over his sheets.

“Woah, Spideybabe. Didn’t realize you were such a comeslut.”

Peter whipped around in surprise, finding his window open and Deadpool in full costume standing at the foot of his bed.

“Wade what the  _ fuck?! _ ”

“Well I expected you to be sleeping and I was going to come over for a shower and maybe cuddle next to you, but this is much better.” Peter’s boyfriend made his way to the side of the bed, taking off his boots and settling in next to him.

“You seem to be really into the idea of me breeding you, love. Why haven’t I heard that before?”

Peter blushed and rolled onto his side, taking off his boyfriend’s mask so he could take in the beauty of his handsome scarred face.

“You have. I asked you a few times to come inside me, but you always said something about it being too messy and just pulled out.” Peter avoided eye contact with Wade, despite being the one to face and unmask him. “So I assumed you weren’t into it.”

Deadpool pulled Peter tight to his chest dramatically.

“Oh baby, if I knew how much you wanted it I absolutely would’ve given it to you!”

Spidey pulled back and out of Wade’s tight grip to kiss him deeply, whimpering gratefully when the larger man licked into his pretty mouth.

“You’ve no idea how badly I want your come inside me, Wade.  _ Daddy, _ ” he added on at the last second, not missing the sharp inhale and the twitch that he felt against his hip.

Wade opened his mouth to respond but he was interrupted.

“Want you to fuck me until I’m crying and finish inside me. Want you to pound me, Daddy, over and over and over until I’m full to the brim with your seed, till I can taste it in my throat.” 

Peter’s healing factor showed as he found himself hard for the third time, grinding slowly against his boyfriend’s thigh, now nearly on top of the older man. He straddled Deadpool the rest of the way and pressed open-mouthed kisses to the textured column of his throat.

“You could plug me up just as soon as you pull out, make sure all your come stays inside my sweet little boypussy. I could go about my day, work and errands and patrol, all while feeling you inside me.” 

Peter was rolling his hips down onto the bulge under him now, hands flat on Wade’s chest, bracing himself as he leaned forward. His back was arched prettily as he let out little huffs with every pulse of heated friction.

“Holy fucking shit, Spideybabe. You’ve gotta shut the hell up so I can pound you into this mattress.”

Peter smirked mischievously.

“Now that I can do.”

*

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Peter arched sharply off the bed as he came dry over his tummy for the eighth time that night (morning? yeah it had to be morning by now), collapsing back onto the pillow while trying to catch his breath.

“Holy hell, stop, stop, I don’t think I can go any longer.” Peter clutched at Wade’s buff pectorals, thighs quivering with overstimulation.

Deadpool stilled his movements but didn’t pull out.

“Do you still wanna do the plug thing, Sweet Roll? Or should I just pull out now? We have to do laundry tomorrow anyways.”

Spiderman was already sleepy under the comfortable weight of his lover and mumbled, “Yeah, yeah still wanna do it, wanna sleep with your come in me.” His speech was slurred and adorable and how could Deadpool turn him down?

Peter was lifted from the bed, held by Wade with his ankles hooked behind his older boyfriend’s back, cock still in his arse, and chest pressed up against Wade’s. He clenched his hole as hard as he could with his muscles still jelly to prevent any release from escaping.

Soon enough, Wade had retrieved the toy from the box on the top shelf of the closet, carefully set Peter down on the bed as if he were made of porcelain, pulled out ever so politely, and plugged his puffy pink arsehole up with the blown glass toy.

“Pretty,” Wade sighed as he settled down to spoon his already sleeping lover. “Love you, pretty boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are greatly appreciated, peace & love !!!


End file.
